1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil-soluble Mannich base materials useful as multifunctional viscosity index improver (viscosity modifier), dispersant, and antioxidant additives for oleaginous compositions derived from amino-substituted polyolefin polymers and hydroxy aromatic compounds.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,230 relates to a lubricating oil composition comprising a major portion of lubricating oil and a minor amount of a reaction mixture of a carbon-carbon polymer containing an epoxide moiety grafted under 200 psig pressure and a Mannich base formed by reacting an aldehyde, a primary or secondary amine, and a hindered phenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,678 relates to a mixture of oil, an ethylene-propylene copolymer, a piperazine and a hindered phenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,261 relates to a carbon-carbon backbone polymer containing a grafted epoxide moiety which is functionalized with (a) a Mannich base formed by the reaction of an aldehyde, polyamine and a non-hindered phenol and (b) a polyamine containing at least one active hydrogen atom bonded to a nitrogen atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,834 relates to a reaction mixture of carbon-carbon polymer containing an epoxide moiety with phenol-amine-aldehyde Mannich condensate wherein said condensate is joined through a nitrogen atom to an open epoxide moiety of the polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,404 relates to a carbon-carbon backbone polymer containing a grafted epoxide moiety which is functionalized with (a) a Mannich base formed by the reaction of an aldehyde, polyamine and a non-hindered phenol and (b) N-vinyl pyrrolidone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,370 discloses lubricating oil compositions comprising lubricating oil and a ethylene alpha-olefin interpolymer substituted by primary amino or secondary amino groups. The preferred amino-substituted interpolymers comprise amino-substituted ethylene propylene norbornene terpolymers. The polymers are useful as viscosity index improver dispersants.